habatsu_sensofandomcom-20200214-history
Skuul Tunesdale
Skuul Tunesdale is a player character on the B-Side Party, he acts like a second in command to the leader of the group all on his own. Is now the Green Rainbow Runner for the Iridata Carnefici Physical Description Having a long eel like body with five pole like legs and several limbs to hold things. His species thrives in water more then land but does have a land breathing method. His colors are pale green with orange hints, and right below his upper left eye is three red spots in the scales. Personality Even though this world is full of evil and so is his heart, there is a small part of him that can't fight normies with ease in his mind. He also has a high sense of justice and keeping things wrong for the right reasons. Speaks with a personal vendetta to most bird like creatures. History Pre-Cata Years: He was a young fry on a world of oceans that was big on salvage to trade in the near by star trade for spices and minerals. He was a cabin boy to one of these salvage ships and he was out on the waves more then he was at his home town. He had a young love with a female by the name of Ryile Havi. Post-Cata Years: Grew up in the rubles of the Verse and had a hard time getting work, was mainly free lance. TroOoth or Dare Arc: ??? Blue Petals of Betrayal Arc: ??? White Wide World Arc: Caught a particular Ad searching for people of power and headed out to see what this faction was offering compared to the free lance P.o.P.P. Market. Miraculous Monsters Arc: Fill In Here Conquest: Beast of the East Arc: After a schism in the ambitions of the new faction occurred, and the mention of a massive debt owed by one of their members was brought up by a lone shark which could jeopardize the whole faction. The Rainbow Runner's split up to try and prevent a total melt down. Skuul joined Xanthius, Twuo, and Ri'ri'ri'to, with a few of the members they had recruited in the search for more UC. Equipment * Chainsaw Buzzer: His choice in weapon is a chainsaw, with circle saw attachment options. Powers and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Enhanced Swimmer: As a fish like species of Xeno, he can swim better then most creatures, his nature is that of a shark and a owl combined. Swims like is flying. Bulky Body: He has heightened abilities in the defensive fields of body blows and sweeping attacks. Trained Abilities Chainsaw Fighting Style: Is well verse in the ways to swing a saw as well as knows how to launch circle saws from his combination Chipper Chopper, a device he engineered by his own means in the Post-Cata verse. Relationships TBA Other Notes * Lives by the pirates code to a T, since he was once the cabin boy for a very feared pirate of the Verse. His captains lasts words before being gunned down by Arcline Security were for his cabin boy to pass down these pirate ways to the next generation of pirates. * Actually has a talent for Floral Arrangements, although he trained in secret. Category:Player Character Category:Characters